


Memories

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Iria: Zeiram the Animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iria and Kei bond over ammunition and memories of Gren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shusu

 

 

A/N: Based soley on the anime, not the movies. Because I suck like that.

I hope this is something like what my recipient wanted.

***

When the dust had settled, and Iria was reasonably sure she wouldn't be arrested or shot as soon as she showed her face, she and Bob set about making Kei legal. Bob was most helpful in this, providing very official-looking fake identification and immigration papers.

Iria was surprised at how much paperwork was involved in making Kei her ward. She didn't remember that, or the social worker who came to check up on their living situation and frowned at her hair beads, from when Gren had done this for her. But it had been long ago, when they were young enough that Gren had to lie about his age.

Kei had been sleeping on the couch for over a month before all the papers were cleared. It might have gone faster if she hadn't been an orphan, and if her surname and birth date hadn't been something she'd picked at random, but the administration wanted to be very sure she had no family to contest their decision. It was only then that Iria began cleaning out Gren's old room. She'd almost been afraid to do it earlier, as if she'd jinx everything and Kei would find herself sent back to Taowajan.

Gren's clothes were much-mended and a few had bloodstains that simply wouldn't wash out. They were a loss, she decided, saving a few shirts to sleep in and throwing the rest out.

It had been the subject of a long argument between Iria and Kei, with Bob siding with Iria, but in the end Kei had been enrolled in the local school. Iria had started cleaning early in the day, and by the time Kei arrived home she had the most of the room empty and several boxes filled.

"Iria," Kei said, stopping in the doorway. "This is your brother's room, right?"

"Was. You can't sleep on the couch forever, not with Fujikuro barging in at all hours."

Iria didn't look like she'd been crying, but her voice was slightly hoarse. "Iria, you don't-"

Iria handed her a box. "Here, you can sort these." Kei staggered under the weight, and looked inside to see an assortment of ammunition and small weapons. "I've been finding weapons stashed in the weirdest places all day."

Kei began sorting and was pleased to discover that she recognized the ammunition for Iria's usual rifle. She'd never gone in the room before, out of respect for Iria's brother. Now she stole glances around the room, wondering about the man who was so important to Iria.

"Your brother was real important to you, right Iria? You don't have to do this."

Iria didn't answer directly, but reached over and pulled a small, slim gun out of the pile. "You know, I learned to shoot on something a lot like this. I think we lost the original one a few years back when we were chasing this strange bounty who wore these ridiculous costumes. It's a good model. We'll take this out and work on your aim soon."

"My aim's fine," Kei said, not wanting to show how much that idea excited her. "Not as good as yours, but I bet I'm better than Fujikuro."

"Fujikuro's a lazy, sleazy bum, but he's been a Hunter for years. You don't stay alive that long if you don't have a few tricks up your sleeve. Don't underestimate him." She grinned suddenly. "Did I ever tell you about the time Gren almost shot him?"

***

_Iria had just turned fourteen, and had grown a few inches in the past several months. More noticeable, and much more annoying, was the way her breasts were growing. Gren had been mortified the first time he'd had to take her shopping for a bra, but having to make a repeat trip every two or three months had finally inured him to embarrassment. Iria couldn't remember her parents beyond a curvy silhouette of her mother, certainly not well enough to compare herself to them, but she fervently hoped she was done growing._

She didn't think Gren would survive her puberty much longer. If the awkwardness didn't kill him, he might find himself jailed for killing someone out of sheer overprotectiveness.

At that point she hadn't seen Fujikuro for months. The other man couldn't seem to decide if he respected Gren as a fellow Hunter or if he hated him (he'd later settle on both). When he finally showed his face again, Iria smirked at his double take.

"Damn, brat. You've been growing." His gaze rested on her chest for a moment. He looked away quickly, but not before there was the telltale click and hum of a high-power laser rifle being readied. Gren stepped forward, the rifle on his shoulder aimed squarely at Fujikuro.

"Uh. Shit. Are you still pissed about that job? Because that was totally by the book, and you know it. Why don't we just forget about it?" Fujikuro looked wary, ready to grab his own weapons if he thought he had a chance to do so without being shot.

"How about this? If you look at my sister like that again, I'll kill you where you stand."

***

"Fujikuro? That's... really gross."

"He flirts with anything in a skirt. If I thought he was ever serious, I'd gut him and he knows it. Still, you should have seen his face."

"Was your brother always protecting you like that?"

"Not really. He made sure I knew how to protect myself. He taught me how to shoot, how to use knives, and how to fight when you don't have anything. He taught me everything I know, really." Iria said this with a sad smile. Kei gave into impulse and hugged her.

After a moment Iria hugged her back. Surrounded by all that was left of her brother, she said "I think Gren would have liked you."

 


End file.
